Released Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash is excited for the new pokemon games. He helps Misty design a team and it ends in romance. How? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Here is a oneshot it honor of Pokemon Black and White 2! It is mainly PokeShipping with some WishfulShipping too! :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Ages: **

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own pokemon - Satoshit Tajiri is one lucky man! :) **

* * *

'Yay!' Ash's joyous whoop filled the campsite. The teenager ran around the area with a parcel under his right arm. He headed for Pikachu and spun him about in the air, doing a dance with his legs. Ash then ran over to Misty and pulled her into a tight hug. They both blushed at this gesture. He shook it off by grinning and tearing open the package.

'Look! Pokemon Black and White 2!' he jumped up and down. 'Here, I got you one too, Mist!' he told his best friend before thrusting it in her face.  
Iris stopped cuddling her boyfriend, Cilan, and wandered over to the others.  
'Why would she want that? You are the littlest kid!'  
Misty smiled fondly at her new friend.  
'Normally I agree with everything you say, Iris.' she told the dragon trainer before turning to the excited raven head. 'Thanks, Ash. That was sweet of you.'  
Little rosy cheeks appeared on both of their faces once more.  
'No prob, Mist!' he grinned. 'Why don't I prepare a team for you and give the game back to you later?'  
Misty smiled gratefully at him.  
'That would be great! Make sure you add in lots of water types, okay?'  
Ash gave her a thumbs up as he headed back to his tent with Pikachu by his side.  
'Always!' he replied.

_Later that afternoon:_

Ash had spent all day playing Pokemon White 2 for Misty and had now constructed the perfect team.  
'Do you think she'll like these pokemon?' he asked as he showed the DS screen. 'I chose Oshawott as her starter - naturally. It has ice beam to counter grass types. I caught her a Tynpole - we all know that evolves into a dual water/ground types. That's very helpful for countering electric types.'  
Ash went on to say the rest of the pokemon while Pikachu nodded his head eagerly.  
'And they're all the right natures and have the perfect movesets. Perfecto!' he declared as he shut the console down.  
Pikachu waggled his finger at his best friend.  
'Chu Pika.'  
Ash frowned at the little mouse.  
'It's not perfect? How come?'  
The pokemon explained as he gestured about wildly.  
'Pikachu! Chu Pika! Chuu! Kaa!'  
Ash put his hand under his chin in Cilan's fashion.  
'You think I should nickname them and confess my true feelings?'  
Pikachu nodded as he grabbed Ash's iPhone out of his pocket.  
'Hey!' whined Ash. 'Anyway, what true feelings?' he muttered stubbornly.  
Suddenly, Pikachu held up the phone and showed him a picture.  
Ash took in what he was seeing.  
'How to confess like a pro.' he read. 'So I should nickname each pokemon a word for the confession?'  
Pikachu nodded, his little ears wobbling.  
'Exactly like they've done?'  
Pikachu nodded harder.  
Ash sighed and scratched the pokemon under the chin.  
'Okay. But if she gets mad, I'm blaming you.'  
Pikachu made his black eyes shine hopefully.  
Ash stroked his long yellow ear.  
'Yes, if it works then I'll give you a bottle of ketchup!'

_After dinner:_

Ash wandered over to the red head with the DS card in his fingers. He took a deep breath before speaking to her.  
'Hey Mist?' his voice shook. 'It's ready for you.' he handed her the little cartridge.  
Misty threw her arms round his neck, making him blush.  
'Thank you, Ash!'  
Ash smiled at her adorable gratefulness.  
'Sure, no problem. Just one thing...' he bit his lip axiously. 'Just open it on your own, kay? There's just a little surprise on there that I only want you to see.'  
Misty's face grew puzzled before she shrugged and grinned.  
'Sure! Thanks again.'  
Ash grinned back.  
'No worries, again.' he said before walking off. 'Anything for you Mist.' he muttered.

_Later that night:_

Misty was sat in her and Iris's tent. She was watching the dark skinned girl brush her long locks. Suddenly, the red head remembered the pokemon game. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the game. Misty logged on the correct file and checked her party. Her heart sped up as she read the names. Iris noticed her shocked expression and became rather concerned.  
'Misty, are okay?'  
The stunned girl didn't reply but just shoved the DS in Iris's face. As soon as she read the nicknames, her face lit up.  
'Aw! That's kinda cute!' she cooed before frowning. 'But he's such a little kid for confessing like that!'  
Misty smiled at her before standing up.  
'I've gotta get Ash's DS card to reply back.'  
Iris stood up too.  
'Are you gonna accept? Okay silly question.'  
Misty blushed. She hadn't realised how obvious her crush for the teen boy was.  
'Let me do it.' offered Iris. 'He'll think something's up if you walk in there.'  
Misty nodded before grinning charming at her friend.  
'More like you just wanna get in a kiss with Cilan!'  
Iris poked her tongue at her but blushed before heading out.  
After a few minutes, she returned.  
Iris handed Misty the DS card.  
'Thanks.' said the red head gratefully. 'Was he awake?'  
Iris shook her head.  
'Nah. Cilan said he hasn't even played his game yet. He was too tired after doing yours.'  
From that moment onwards, Misty started planning his team. By about three in the morning, she had a perfect and balanced team. She crept into the boys tent and placed the game into Ash's DS. Misty paused over him and swiftly kissed his tanned cheek. Her actions weren't unseen by Cilan, who watched the scene with one eye.

_In the morning:_

It was ten o clock in the morning when Ash's eyes shot open and realised he could play his new game. His hands trembled with excitement. Ash's face grew puzzled as he realised there was already a saved file. He shrugged and clicked on that. Ash's heart rate increased rapidly as he looked at the team members. First of all, he noticed the nicknames.  
'I... Would... Love To... More Than... Anything.' he muttered.  
Suddenly he realised what this meant. It was Misty! She had accepted his offer. Ash leapt out of bed and did a little dance as he ran to Misty's tent.  
'She said yes!' he yelled to no one in particular.  
Ash ran into Misty's tent and dived into her sleeping bag. Him hugging her around the waist woke her up.  
'Ash?' she mumbled sleepily.  
The teen boy placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
'Just say it out loud?'  
Misty smiled groggily.  
'I would love to more than ever.'  
She mumbled this but it still had the same passion and meaning.  
Ash snuggled his head into her warm shoulder.  
He uttered just one thing as he fell asleep with her in his arms. The last phrase made her extremely confused.  
'I owe Pikachu a bottle of ketchup...'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Gotta say - so far Black 2 is epic! I'm only about to enter Virbank City but it's really a great game! :) Thanks for reading and supporting. Gonna go now and speak to my best friend. She's being ever so patient, playing doodle jump while I update! :') Thanks again :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train my Biebear (Cubchoo) to level 15 xD**


End file.
